Lucha de Titanes
by AndromedaKamui
Summary: Varios gurreros, 5 equipos, un solo ganador, quien ganara esta pelea, no se pierdan esta lucha de Titanes n.n


LUCHA DE TITANES

Es un día maravilloso, donde el sol brilla a todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantan, no hay indicios de mal tiempo…. – un fuerte dolor interrumpe la narración

Espera un segundo- se escucha la voz de alguien – crees que es bueno empezar de esta manera, además no tienes el suficiente espacio para estas tonterías del tiempo, ve de una vez al grano.

Mmmm, como fastidian- robándose la cabeza la autora – de acuerdo – de repente de su mano sale un micrófono y empieza hablar en ella – damas y caballeros bienvenidos a la WWE- de la nada aparece un estadio lleno de gente y en medio de este un cuadrilátero

Gracias por la espera, ya tenemos a los participantes de este encuentro todos contra todos.

¿Ya los tenemos?- se hace escuchar todo el estado por el anuncio de la autora.

Si ya los tenemos por obvias razones- les dice la autora con cara de acecina maniática (por si las moscas).

Aaaa ya entendimos – los presentes no podían dejar de temblar al la reacción de la autora.

De acuerdo-recuperando su cara amable- no quiero mas interrupciones, estos son nuestros participantes, en la puerta Norte los grandes y maravillosos Caballeros del Zodiaco- en un las puertas aparece 4 caballeros de bronce.

Dragón, Cisne, Fénix y ¿ANDROMEDA?- ella voltea ver a las gradas donde se encuentra el elenco ya que no me gusta ver que lastimen a mi querido Shuny** (****y que a mi me gusta el personaje digan lo que digan)** y ve que Saori junto con las Amazonas, Hilda, Flear, Mio, Sunrei, Titis, Seika, Esmeralda, Pandora y Artemisa con trajes de porristas y pompones, todo el conjunto de color rosa, para variar, detrás de ellas a Hades y Apolo sosteniendo un letrero, tamaño familiar, que dice: "Somos el No.1", al resto del elenco con matracas, confeti y trompetas como si fuera un partido de fuchibol (así le decimos en mi casa al fútbol) mexicano y no ve al burro alado por ningún lado, en eso le llama la atención un asta bandeara en el cual en medio de este se encuentra Seiya atado de pies a cabeza forcejeando, aaaa parece una mariposa tratando de salir de su capullo.

Estos en realidad quieren ganar- con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la cabeza – bueno, en la puerta Sur los de Yu Yu Hakusho – en eso aparece Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara, estos dos últimos peleando, como siempre.

En la puerta Este los grandes alquimistas de Fullmetal Alchemist –en eso se acercan Mustang, el General Asntron**,** Al (en armadura) sujetando a si hermano Ed ya que alguien de las gradas le grito enano.

Y en la puerta Oeste los ninjas de la famosa serie de Naruto, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa- la sorpresa es que no salieron de la puerta sino que aparecieron Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y Lee en el centro del cuadrilátero casi provocándole un paro cardiaco a la autora.

¿Que se creen ustedes casi muero del susto?- les grita mientras les hace un tipo de señas con las manos.

¿No era de un paro cardiaco? – le dice Naruto con su clásica cara de idiota cuando no entiende nada a la autora, los demás tienen cara de yo no lo conozco.

Olvídalo me tardare mucho en explicarte y no tengo el espacio suficiente para hacerlo –ella da la espalda dejándolo con la duda.

Bueno, como no salieron como dios manda, de la puerta Oeste los magníficos Magic - en esa puerta salen 4 personas con túnica negra y encapuchados.

¿De que anime son? – le pregunta Yusuke a la autora al ver a los encapuchados.

Aaa ¡no me acordó¡- le dice la autora ya que no recordaba quienes eran esos encapuchados.

Además porque no nos distes una presentación como los demás – le reclama Kuwabara ya que no pensó que se darían cuenta.

Aaaa mejor seguimos con el espectáculo, además tengo que describir una dizque pelea y no tengo espacio suficiente y estas son las reglas – dejando a Kuwabuara con la palabra en la boca - 1. no se vale golpes bajos 2. ni piquetes de ojos de eso en fuera es permitido, la persona que se quede arriba del cuadrilátero será el ganador – se escucha los tronidos de hueso de dedos de los participantes.

Y para que esto sea justo los referís son Goku y Vegete – aparecen en el centro del cuadrilátera vestidos con un pantalón negro y una camisa en rayas blanco y negro, por alguna razón Goku se puso unos tirantes.

Que empiece el encuentro – ni tardes ni perezosos se lanzaron como si fueran viejas verduleras atacando e ignorando las dizque reglas ya que vemos Kuwabuara volando fuera del cuadrilátero con una técnica de Kakachi-sensei llamada 1000 años de dolor, **(o algo así)**, patadas, puñetazos, cadenasos, bombazos, **¿chispas de colores y una mujer rubia desnuda?**, es todo lo que se ve en esta pelea y los referís como si nada permitiendo todo. En eso Ikki ataca uno de los encapuchados que este le lanza unas chispas de colores que saca de un **¿palo de madera?.** El fénix lo esquiva con mucha facilidad, extiende su mano a la cabeza y le quita la capucha., descubriendo a un muchacho de pelo negro azabache, lentes ojos verdes y una cicatriz de forma de rayo.

Pero que es esto **el no es un personaje de anime** – todos se detienen para ver lo que sucedía, vieron al chamaco y luego a la autora.

Aaaa, ya recordé quienes son - dice la autora sin ninguna preocupación. –ellos son los colados.

Si, ya lo notamos – dice Ed de forma sarcástica- y que hacen aquí.

Yo que se, yo solo los puse hagan lo que ustedes quieran - en eso los referís se convirtieron en súper Saya Jin , los participantes dejaron de golpearse, patearse y arañarse entre ellos y se dirigieron a los intrusos y no solo ellos, en el estadio salieron de la nada espadas, katanas, tridentes, antorchas encendidas, mazos, cuchillos, bombas haposai, una botarga de un oso con orejas de koala y sombrero verde bien armado, otro de traje y sombrero de color rojo con unas pistolas de buen tamaño, aaaaaa el mago oscuro y el dragón de ojos azules, aaaaa mazeikaizer y airoman28, aaaaaaaaaaaa el Grupo de Senzo, aaaaa Chese y Shuji con una **¿ resoltera con kk?.**

Les dije que era una, mala idea – el muchacho se dirijo a los otros encapuchados.

Mas vele que aquí huyo que aquí quedo- dijo uno de los encapuchados que sale corriendo como alma lleva al diablo, los otros tres lo imitan, los referís, participante y los espectadores salen corriendo tras ello dejando solo 5 personas en el estadio.

No pensé que todos me tomaran la palabra es mas yo quería saber como terminaba su historia- dice la autora en un mar de llanto.

A ver si salen vivos de esta, en fin, ¿Quiere ir al cine?- le dice Shun y ella deja de llorar y acepta con gusto. Mientras ellos salen del estadio muy abrasaditos, un muchacho con una criatura extraña observan a Seiya luchando de sus ataduras.

Tu plan salio a la perfección- dice la criatura y dándole una mordida a su manzana.

No por nada soy el numero uno a nivel nacional en mi historia – dice el muchacho muy tranquilo- vamos Ryuk tenemos que recuperar la libreta – se pone de pie y se dirige a la salida seguido por el dios de la muerte e ignorando por completo al burro alado.

Ya una vez en casa, la autora saca una libreta de su mochila para transcribir su fanfic a la compu y se da cuenta que es negra y con un titulo algo así como **¿"DEATH NOTE"? **(en fin yo no se ingles)

**Nota Final: Se tuvo que pedir prestadas las esferas del dragón para revivir a los colados y a Seiya ya que todavía tienen un contrato con sus respectivos autores y autores de fanfic. La forma que murieron los colados se los dejo a su criterio y Seiya pues nadie lo fue a desatar y murió de hambre (más efectivo que golpearlo, patearlo, atravesarlos con una espada, arrojarlo de un barranco, estrellándolo en un muro, atropellarlo con un tren o con un burro)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic que yo escribí en realidad, los escribí para un concurso de una expo en donde yo vivo (que en realidad no supe quien gano ¬_¬). Les voy a explicar como esta el asunto. Según la reglas del concurso teníamos que escribirlo en una sola pagina (me costo trabajo pero lo logre), ya tiene batante tiempo que lo hice y tambien lo publique en dos paginas, con el sobrenombre de Saroi Kamui, pero por problemas no me permitieron el nombre o ya no recuerdo lo que ralmente paso.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia, corta y estoy pensando en la segunda parte de este n.n, bueno nos vemos en otra señal de Radio Patito hasta la Proxima n.n


End file.
